1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image printer having a display unit, in which a predetermined image can be set as a background picture of the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image printers having a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been widely adopted. Users can see operation statuses of the image printer by displaying the operation statuses of the image printer on the display unit. Letters or figures indicating the operation statuses of the image printer are displayed on the display unit in which a predetermined image is used as a background picture.
However, since the image used as the background picture of the display unit was set in advance when manufacturing the image printers, only the image set in advance could be used as the background picture regardless of personal tastes of the users. However, personal tastes have been considered more and more important. Accordingly, there has been a need for an image printer in which a user can set a desired image as the background picture of the display unit in consideration the user's individual taste.